


A Kiss In Secrecy

by KaenOkami



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Mentions of Past Kouen/Hakuei, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaenOkami/pseuds/KaenOkami
Summary: With the wars long over, Kouen finds some unexpected comfort in a new partner.
Relationships: Ren Kouen/Myron Alexius
Kudos: 8





	A Kiss In Secrecy

It was, somehow, both easier and harder than they had expected. 

On the one hand, in his condition, it wasn’t strange for him to have people coming in and out of his rooms. So long as they came with armfuls of supplies, most people wouldn’t look twice at them. On the other hand, that just about doubled the odds that the two of them would be caught. Kouen, not the type to worry overmuch about his reputation, had never paid much mind to any of Kou’s scandals and gossip, let alone the other kingdoms’. Myron purported not to care, either, but for someone so prideful and careful of her family reputation — nobility and military never had the same sort of free reign as royalty did — Kouen wasn’t so sure.

“They all think you still have eyes for that branch family girl.” Myron’s voice is low and rolling, very close to a growl, as she paces at the foot of his bed, waiting for Kouen to get into a comfortable position on top of it. “Nice distraction. Weren’t you supposed to be betrothed to her once?”

Kouen can’t keep a shadow of sorrow from crossing his face. At first, Hakuei had tried to be his most diligent caretaker — tried to recreate the camaraderie they had once had, once she’d stopped isolating herself from the family as a whole in shame after what her mother had done to her. But the truth he had aided in keeping from her, the choice she had made of her brother over him as a result, was an unbearable distance between them, and she had faded from his side soon enough. 

“It was only a rumor.” Only a plan. And besides… “You are a choice I made considering nothing but my own feelings.”

Myron gives him a sharp-fanged smirk, looking fiercer and more beautiful than usual in the darkness and candlelight. “Then you don’t mind if I come over there and claim you for myself?”

The quiet intensity of her voice makes the hair on the back of Kouen’s neck stand on end. He settles back against the pillows, opening his intact arm to her. “I welcome it.”

She laughs lightly, stopping her pacing and climbing onto the bed, more than big enough for two, looking for all the world like a lioness stalking her prey. _“Good.”_

He has learned to ignore the whispers in court about those who take Fanalis as lovers, about how their tastes surely must run more towards _animal_ than human. (He takes some sort of pride in being the polar opposite of Alibaba Saluja, who not only refuses to ignore them but will fight the offender in defense of his wife’s honor.) But he cannot ignore the way that his body grows warm and his heart pounds fast with delight when Myron’s hands are on him, slender but still so strong. Maybe it’s that he has seen her destructive power, her unfettered ferocity in battle, that makes how gentle and careful she is with him so dizzyingly sweet. 

He closes his eyes when she cups his face and kisses him, again and again, soft and secret. Being this vulnerable with a woman was a pleasure he had never allowed himself before, and he would tell her this, but she’s already murmuring to him between kisses.

“I’m here,” she says in his ear, “you’re mine, I’m with you now, as close as I can be…”

Kouen has never allowed himself to be comforted before, either, and he would sink into her voice if he could. He will find the words to tell her all of this, one day, because she more than deserves to know. A strong and smart woman like her…that’s always been his favorite sort, after all.


End file.
